legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sixth game
The potential sixth Legacy of Kain game is the prospective next entry in the series. Since the release of Legacy of Kain: Defiance in 2003, the possibility of a future game has frequently been raised by fans and gaming industry journalists, but Square Enix Europe have not committed to the completion of such a project. Initial production A 2003 interview with Crystal Dynamics Test Manager Chris Bruno revealed that Crystal Dynamics intended to create at least one further Legacy of Kain title to continue from Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Although it sold between 500,000 and 1,000,000 copies, however, Legacy of Kain: Defiance failed to live up to Eidos's sales targets. Shortly before it shipped, series director and writer Amy Hennig departed Crystal Dynamics to work for Naughty Dog, leaving notes and control of the Legacy of Kain series to fellow team members Jennifer Fernández, Richard Lemarchand and Kyle Mannerberg. In February 2004, Bruno revealed that another game was indeed in the works, but that nothing official had been announced yet. Further interviews affirmed that future entries were planned to resolve loose threads in the storyline, particularly regarding the Hylden. During 2004, Jennifer Fernádez also departed Crystal Dynamics, moving on to non-gaming related work, and Richard Lemarchand joined Amy Hennig at Naughty Dog. No sequel was announced, and in April 2005, Crystal Dynamics announced that they had been given stewardship of the Tomb Raider franchise, and that wikipedia:Tomb Raider: Legend was their next product slated for release. In June 2006, Chris Bruno explained that "Eidos put the LOK series on hold after Defiance and has kept it under review since. There is always a possibility of another LOK in the future, but I do not have any firm confirmation of this at this time". He encouraged fans to write and sent physical letters to Crystal Dynamics' studio in support of a new game. ''Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy'' Further official information and stances Tomb Raider: Legend included several references to the Legacy of Kain series, including outfits bearing Kain and Raziel's clan symbols, a portrait of Kain, and the unlockable Soul Reaver weapon. In August 2006, Elder God voice actor Tony Jay died in hospital, aged 73. Crystal Dynamics continued work on the Tomb Raider series, releasing Tomb Raider: Anniversary in 2007, and Tomb Raider: Underworld in 2008. In January, during production on Tomb Raider: Underworld, Kyle Mannerberg died of an unexpected brain hemorrhage, aged 29, marring hopes that the series would be revisited. However, in March of the same year, then-Eidos CEO Bill Gardner voiced enthusiasm when asked if there was a chance Legacy of Kain might come back, saying that "Legacy of Kain and Soul Reaver are two franchises that I would absolutely be pushing hard for". In August 2009, Chris Bruno said that "I am not aware of any upcoming LOK announcements ... the LOK intellectual property is very important to Crystal Dynamics/Eidos, as are all of our IPs. If there is communication with Eidos about a new LOK game or a script, I am not aware of it". In June 2010, Crystal Dynamics' Darrell Gallagher confirmed that "we see the fan feedback on Legacy of Kain. There’s nothing we can talk about right now, but we can tell fans we definitely hear it," and in December 2010, Eidos President Ian Livingstone stated that he would love for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver to make a comeback. That same month, Crystal Dynamics released a DLC pack for Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light, featuring Kain and Raziel as playable characters in a new product for the first time in seven years. Crystal Dynamics are currently working on the second reboot of the Tomb Raider franchise, beginning with 2013's Tomb Raider. In a July 2011 podcast, their Community & Communication Manager Meagan Marie, asked their Global Brand Director, Karl Stewart, when a new Legacy of Kain game would arrive. He replied: External commentary Former Legacy of Kain personnel Press commentary Potential content References }} Category:Games